Reason why i think amourshipping might beome canon
by sakurawolf23
Summary: yep


These are some reasons why I think Amorhipping might actually become canon.

Reason 1: Serena's Crush.

Everybody knows that Serena has a crush on Ash. And Serena is the only female companion who is part of the main traveling party to do so. Plus, it is evident that Serena have strong feelings for him too. Also it kind-of shows that if Ash were to have shown interest in another girl that she be crushed by it.

Reason 2: Childhood

Ash and Serena had met each other before Ash even went to the Kalos region. They had met each other at Professor Oak's summer camp when they were kids, where Ash had helped Serena when she had gotten lost in the forest and scraped her knee. He had tended to her knee and helped her back to the campsite. Skip a couple of years ahead, Ash and Serena meet again.

Plus, I think its kinda funny on how they remembered each other. Serena just simply remembered Ash. While Ash, when he got his memory back, he remembers Serena as 'the girl with the straw hat'. So apparently both had remembered each other for all that time. Childhood friends that got seperated then brought back together by fate, destiny, what ever you want to call it.

Reason 3: Miette

So Miette knows that Serena has a crush on Ash, but she also wants Ash. So Miette would sometimes tease Serena, saying that if Serena doesn't confess her feelings for Ash, that she would take Ash instead. Meaning that sooner or later, Serena would have to confess her feelings to Ash and tell him that she like-likes him so that Miette wouldn't take him.

Reason 4: Ash's obliviousness

So through out the whole Pokemon series, Ash was basically oblivious to the other gender. He really didn't notice any of the girls he traveled with or met on his journey. But a little bit into the Pokemon XY series, it looked like Ash was starting to notice Serena.

In one of the episodes of the series, Serena was wearing a Fenniken costume outfit, and while everybody else was commenting on how pretty or cool it was, Ash was just simply staring at Serena seemingly in awe and he did the same thing when Serena and Bonnie were used as backup models. While Clemont was asking his sister how they even got up there, Ash was once again was seemingly staring at Serena in awe untill Sawyer started talking to him, snapping him out of it.

Reason 5: Serena's first and only.

So there is a couple of things that Serena is the only one to do so or happen to.

Serena is the only female traveling companion who didn't get shocked by Pikachu. Misty got shocked by Pikachu, May got shocked, Dawn got shocked, so did Iris, and so did Bonnie. But Serena is the only one of which that Pikachu didn't feel surprised by or on end by.

Serena is also the only one of Ash's female traveling companions (other than Bonnie,I think) of which he never had an argument with. Ash, of course, had plenty of arguments with Misty, May (Ep. The Bicker the Better), Dawn, and lots of times with Iris, with her calling him a little kid all the time. But Ash have never had an argument with Serena.

Serena is also the only one of any of Ash's traveling companions of which he invited personally to travel with him, while others kinda invited themselves. Plus, it is to be noted that Ash actually seemed quite nervous when he asked her to travel with him, of which he rubbed his nose and laughed nervously.

Serena is the only female friend of which he had given a gift to. Well he did give a gift to Casey and Iris, but unlike those other times Ash had given her the gift without having someone to tell him that he had to. It could also be noted that Ash was a little bit shy when he gave it to her.

Reason 6: Offcial Buisness

There is a magizine which has an official poster by the people of Pokemon of which it has Serena and Ash surrounded by balloons, most of them being heart balloons, with Serena holding a heart balloon and staring at Ash. In the same magazine where they were describing Serena, there was a character connection table with an arrow pointing from Serena to Ash that says 'very interested in.' In another magazine there is another official Poster with only Ash and Serena sitting together and holding drinks.

Junichi Masuda, who is a Pokemon composer, tweeted a picture of Ash and Serena as Pikachus and playing together.

There is a Pokemon XY ending theme of which Serena is sleeping and Ash puts a blanket over her. It can also be noted that there is a line (if you put on the English Dub) that says 'two people finding a new love' before the scene where Ash puts the blanket over her. So yeah.

Reason 7: Other random reasons

Ash and Serena seem to do everything together. Most the time when they have to spilt up to do something Ash and Serena are usually partners, espicially in the snowy Moutains. or whatever it was called, really hadn't aired yet in the U.S. Anyway Ash chooses Serena as his partner not once but twice. Also Ash and Serena usually always sit side by side together, whenever they are eating or they are just sitting around.

If you watch a couple of the episodes, have you ever noticed that Ash will sometimes just be staring at Serena, like just for no apparent reason? There is a couple episodes where he does this, sometimes they are hidden where you have to look kinda hard to see it, and then there is obvious ones like the episode where Ash and Serena were stuck in the bottom of a ravine and while Serena was feeding her Fenniken, Ash was just staring at her.

Ash also kinda has a tendency to protect Serena more often then he would for Clemont and Bonnie.

It also seems like the other characters are becoming aware of Serena's crush on Ash other than just Miette. In the episode where Serena won her first Princess Key, it showed that Bonnie might be catching on to this, and another episode where Serena races against her mother, it seemed her mother knew something about the crush also.


End file.
